The Internet provides a useful venue for advertising. However, Internet advertisements may contain characteristics that are often found annoying or otherwise displeasing to persons who view the ads. For instance, ads may contain offensive language or annoying actions such as flashing or strobing or be of poor image quality. It is desirable for entities who have some control over whether to allow an ad to be displayed on the Internet to be able to detect annoying or otherwise displeasing ads.
One method of detecting ads which are annoying or otherwise displeasing is to manually review the ad before distributing it to the audience. However, there are problems associated with manual review. For example, one significant drawback of manual review systems and methods is the time and expense involved in reviewing the ads.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems and methods.